


Dance With Me

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane helps Shepard take a break from paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> •Takes place after the events of ME3, Shepard survived the destroy ending.  
> •Thane is still alive, his Kepral's was cured and he received a lung transplant.

Shepard sat on the couch in her apartment, a pile of papers in her lap. She had decided to retire from the military after the reapers were defeated, and there was a lot of paperwork involved. She put her elbows on her knees and sighed into her palms.

"Siha? Are you alright?" Thane appeared from the kitchen, a concerned look on his face. The apartment that Admiral Anderson had given Shepard during the war had become her and Thane's permanent home.

Shepard looked up and gave Thane a tired smile.  
"I'm alright, just a lot of hoops to jump through. You'd think saving the galaxy would be enough for me to not have to do so much paperwork, right?"

Thane laughed a deep, low laugh and Shepard's heart fluttered. She still couldn't believe some days that he was here with her, cured of his Kepral's and sharing a home with her. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

Thane turned to the wall and turned on the apartment's stereo system. Warm jazz filled the room. Thane walked towards Shepard and reached his hand out to her.

"Take a break. Dance with me, siha."

Shepard shook her head, laughing.

"Thane, you know I can't dance!"

Thane flashed a smile at her and Shepard melted, knowing she couldn't possibly say no.

She took his hand and he swept her out of her seat, much quicker than she was expecting. He pulled her close to him, their chests touching. He placed one hand on her back and placed his other hand in hers.

Their dance started slow, but moved into a fast paced waltz all over the apartment. They stayed as close together as possible and they spun and swung over every inch of their home.

The music changed to fast paced swing as their dancing increased in speed. Thane dipped Shepard almost completely down the floor in one of their spare bedrooms, her red hair sprawling out on the carpet.

Shepard let out a guttural laugh, her face red from all the movement and laughter. Her smile was so big that her cheeks ached.

Thane laughed with her, leading the way as they twirled through their living room. He ran his fingers across the piano as they danced by, causing another loud, happy laugh from his beloved commander. He loved nothing more than to see her like this, happy and carefree.

He dipped their arms up and down and they cha cha'd up their staircase and they parted only to do the twist down their hallways. Shepard shook her hips and her arms flailed, all her inhibitions gone. Thane took Shepard in his arms again, doing a silly samba move through their hallway. They both panted and choked on their laughter as they approached their bedroom.

Thane spun Shepard around one last time and they both landed on their bed with a flop.

They laid flat on their backs beside each other, both holding their stomachs, their abdomens burning as they continued to laugh.

Their laughter began to quiet slightly and Shepard, red and sweating, turned to Thane and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, I needed that."

Thane smiled at her, still panting and out of breath. He took her hand.

"For the record siha," He said between breaths, "I think you are a wonderful dancer."


End file.
